wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Siege Engine (Warcraft III)
The sturdy Dwarven Siege Engines are a new addition to the Alliance forces. The stalwart Dwarven pilots have even been known to ram enemy structures at high speeds and reduce whole fortifications to dust under the Siege Engines' steel treads. Information The Siege Engine has a ranged attack and is used solely to kill buildings. The Siege Engine has very thick building armor which makes them very difficult to kill. Usually players send a few Siege Engines with their attacking force to help finish an enemy town. Another strategy is to secretly mass a group of Siege Engines. Players either head up the tech-tree directly to Siege Engines or switch over to them later in the game. To do this you need around 3-4 Workshops training Siege Engines. Keep them hidden so the enemy doesn't know what you're up to. Once you've created a group of 6-12 Siege Engines send them in. The key is to surprise the enemy so they are not prepared. You want them to discover the Siege Engines as they are losing their town and can't do anything about it. Research the damage upgrades for the Siege Engines! They can make a huge difference. Bring Peasants with your Siege Engines to repair them during battle. If that is not possible, send them home to be repaired if they are severely damaged. ;Siege Engine Counters :;All ::Siege Engines are large and have difficulty pathing around. Take advantage of this by placing plenty of units in their way blocking their path which will make it difficult for them to move. If possible surround them with units so they can't get to the buildings they are after. ::Siege Engines have building armor so use Siege Units against them. :;Humans ::Sorceress - Slow - Slow them so that they are much less effective :;Orcs ::Raiders - Ensnare - stop them in their tracks. Raiders also do siege damage making them good against Siege Engines :;Undead ::Ghouls - Surround with Ghouls to limit pathing ::Frost Wyrms - Slow them with their freezing attack Spells and Abilities Barrage (Passive) :Fires powerful Dwarven rockets at nearby enemy air units, dealing 25 damage per hit for a range of 50. 9 rockets can be fired at once. 2 second cooldown. Upgrades ;Black Gunpowder :Increases the ranged attack damage of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Siege Engines, and Flying Machines. : :;Refined Gunpowder ::Further increases the ranged attack damage of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Siege Engines, and Flying Machines. : :: ::;Imbued Gunpowder :::Further increases the ranged attack damage of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Siege Engines, and Flying Machines. :: ;Iron Plating :Increases the armor of Militia, Footmen, Spell Breakers, Knights, Siege Engines, and Flying Machines. : :;Steel Plating ::Further increases the armor of Militia, Footmen, Spell Breakers, Knights, Siege Engines, and Flying Machines. : :: ::;Mithril Plating :::Further increases the armor of Militia, Footmen, Spell Breakers, Knights, Siege Engines, and Flying Machines. :: Patch Changes World Editor description :Heavily armored vehicle, effective at destroying buildings. Can be upgraded with the Barrage ability. Gallery File:BTNSeigeEngineWithMissles.png|After researching Barrage. External links Category:Warcraft III melee human units Category:Bronzebeard dwarves